This invention relates to a device for positioning a metal sheet on a transfer conveyor. The invention is particularly directed towards positioning rectangular sheets in such a manner that their sides are parallel and perpendicular respectively to the conveyor feed direction.
The need to position metal sheet is a requirement in numerous technical fields. For example such a requirement exists in equipment for manufacturing screw caps in which, for proper operation and rational utilisation of the metal sheets, these latter must be perfectly positioned under the forming and blanking punches and dies.